U with an Umlaut
by BowlingWithCrowbars
Summary: In which Italy discovers something new about the German language that makes him like it a little more.


"Germany, Germany!!"

"Not now, I'm busy."

Italy whined as he hopped in place next to Germany's desk. "Geeeerrrrmaaaanny!! I want to go have a picnic with yoooou!"

"No."

"Pleeeeaaaase? Pleeeease?" He flailed a little with a desparate look on his face. He was obviously bored out of his whits.

"No. In fact, why don't you just go home today?"

"B-But..." Italy moved to glance over the desk and started flailing once more when Germany's attention became more focused on the desk than him. "Veeeee!!"

Germany was now filling out some papers and tried his very very best to ignore the flailing Italian next to him. He clicked a pen and began filling out even more paperwork. Italy frowned a bit and looked away for a mere moment as if trying to find an idea for how to catch Germany's attention. After not finding one, he wandered out into the hallway past the office and spotted Japan walking towards him. Eagerly, Italy raced over to him.

"Vee vee! Japan, let's play~!" Japan smiled awkwardly and shook his head.

"F-Forgive me, but...no." He said as he continued walking towards the office. "I'm only delivering something and then leaving. Please understand, I'm very busy today."

"Awww..." Italy said, looking quite unhappy. When he heard an odd noise, he skipped over to the window and looked out. 'It's raining~? That means no picnic today.' Italy thought, before perking up a bit. "Umbrella, vee!" He raced to the storage closet and, as suspected, there was a plain old black umbrella laying towards the back behind Germany's coats. Italy smiled and pulled it out. "We'll go for a walk in the rain, vee!"

As he raced back to Germany's office, the umbrella popped open on its own which made entry impossible. He tried his best to try and get through with the umbrella but in the end could not. "!!" He called out. "It's stuuuuuccckk!!"

Germany groaned a bit in frustration and for a split second looked up from what he was doing. He scowled when all he saw was the top of an umbrella and two legs in blue pants and black boots. "Italy, what the hell are you doing?" Italy shuffled a bit in place.

"Ehhh~? I want to go for a walk in the rain with you, vee!" Italy said cheerfully, obviously not caring that the umbrella was stuck in the door. "And we can go to that restaurant I saw down the block~!"

"No."

"Eh?! Why not?"

"I'm busy, can't you entertain yourself for just an hour?" Germany said gruffly. "It shouldn't be TOO hard. And while you're at it, get that umbrella out of the door!" Italy sighed in defeat and tugged on the umbrella a bit.

"U-Um...It's stuck." He muttered as he tried pulling harder. "T-This umbrella's being mean!" He started pulling even more until something made a loud snap and he fell to the ground with the now broken umbrella. He sat up a bit and rubbed his back on the spot where he landed on it. "...veeee...ouchies..." Germany growled a bit and set his pen down.

"Italy. Give me the umbrella."

"B-but..."

"NOW." Italy sniffled a bit and handed the still-open umbrella to Germany, who easily lifted it and checked it over. "Hmm. You broke two supports." He grumbled. "It's basically trash now."

"Vee...I'm sorry Germany."

"Hn." Germany grunted in response. "Just don't touch anthing else, got it?" Italy nodded a couple times and looked down as Germany deposited the umbrella in the nearest trash bin. As he walked back to his desk a German soldier entered the office with a letter. Germany accepted the note and read it rather quickly. "Hm, I've got buisness back at my capital. I'll be going now. Make sure you get home safely."

"O-okay..." Italy said softly as he watched Germany leave. He pulled himself up to a standing position once more and sighed a little when he heard a door shut at the end of the hall. "Vee...Germany never has time to play..." Italy glanced at the pile of papers that was stacked on top of Germany's desk and tilted his head in curiousity. "How are papers more fun than playing and picnics, vee?" He walked over to the desk and looked at the incredibly long documents that filled the desk. "So long..."

Italy moved around the desk and sat in Germany's chair. The chair was too big for him and he had to shuffle around to get in the right position for sitting in it, eventually having to sit on his legs. "Vee vee~ Let's see what Germany reads!" He said as he picked up a different document this time from the right side of the desk. The pen sitting on top of the paper rolled off the desk and disappeared. Italy blinked and looked around for it for a second. "...oops." He shifted his attention to the document and frowned when he found that it was written in German, not English or Italian. "Ehhh? Why would this be written in German, vee? Italian is not as scary as German, vee."

As he looked over it again he brightened up a bit. "Ehhhh? What's this?" He said to himself as he spotted a symbol in one of the paragraphs. "It's... It's a smiley face, vee!!" Italy looked estatic. "Heehee~ I knew Germany's language had to be fun somewhere, vee!" He practically jumped for joy but instead fell out of the chair and landed awkwardly on his face. "Owwiiee..." He groaned. "Oh hey, Germany's pen~!" He grabbed the pen and got back up before racing out of the room with his new discovery. It appeared as if he had to share it with the world.

---

~~In Berlin~~

Germany was discussing an important issue revolving around battle tactics and troop division with his boss, several generals, and Japan. Japan was presenting his idea for what he was planning in the pacific and the generals muttered amongst themselves and nodded several times. When he finished explaining, he bowed politely and moved to sit down in his seat. Germany got up after him and began explaining tactics.

"I believe it would be best to invade France through Belgium, seeing as Switzerland is neutral and is very violent towards...everyone." He started. "As you can see by this map behind me, I've devised a route-"

"Geeeeerrrrmaaaaannnnnnyyyyy!!"

Germany froze in place and cringed a bit when he heard the high pitched voice of Italy ring through the meeting room. His face changed from an indifferent one to a very angry frown. "Of all the times he could interupt..." He muttered to himself before turning back to the audience. "...Um, sorry. Excuse me for just a moment." The generals nodded a bit though they looked quite confused. Japan simply sent him a sympathetic look which Germany nodded back to. "I won't be long."

As Germany exited the meeting hall he saw Italy jumping for joy and clinging to a piece of paper filled with typed writing. "Vee! Vee!! Hi Germany, guess what?!"

"Italy, what is the reason for this?!" Germany snapped at him. "I'm trying to give a very important speech right now, don't you realise that you're interupting it?" Italy stopped his bouncing and shook his head. "I didn't think so." Germany said with a small sigh. He rubbed his temple a bit before continuing. "Please tell me the reason you came to find me was important?"

"But it is, vee! Really really really important!"

"Well then, go ahead. What is it?" Italy smiled widely and presented the paper to Germany, who took it from him gently and read it over. He scowled in the process. "A paper from my desk? Why'd you bring it here?"

"No no, the thing in the middle!!" Italy said, wiggling a bit impatiently. "The word in the middle of the page!" Germany nodded slowly in a confused manner and looked for the word. Italy poked through the paper impatiently and Germany moved his eyes to the spot.

"...uniforms?" Italy shook his head and pointed to the word before it.

"No, this one!"

"...grün?"

"Uh huh!!"

Germany looked beyond confused. "Okay, so what's important about it?"

"The symbol in the middle of course!!" Italy squealed as he danced around in place in a sort of victory dance. "It's a smiley face, vee!! I knew that you had something fun about your language!!"

"Italy you moron, that's an umlauted U!!"


End file.
